


The Lone Dragon

by SummerSunberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Creampie, Dragons, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Hot, Knot, Knotting, Porn, Romance, Sex, cum, dragon - Freeform, mythical, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSunberry/pseuds/SummerSunberry
Summary: A dragon believes that he will be alone forever, until he encounters a new dragon in the colony. A new understanding is formed.
Kudos: 25





	The Lone Dragon

As the sun creeped up over the sandy cliff sides, the caves began to hum with activity. Dragons of all shapes, colors, and sizes crawled out drowsily from their dens, eager to bask in the warm spring sun. The last of the early morning frost melted away into a glittering dew on the sparse grasses as another day in the colony began.

Vesp watched all of this from the confines of his shallow cave at the very bottom of the ravine, flicking his tail with annoyance. His sleek, scarlet red body was curled elegantly under the shade of the rocks. “Hmph, mindless drones.”

A much smaller dragon suddenly popped through the narrow entrance. “Hiya, Vesp!” he chirped. “You’re gonna miss out on all the good stuff if you don’t come out soon!” He quickly hurried away, claws clattering noisily on the sandstone as he went along.

Vesp snorted out a puff of noxious smoke, rolling his eyes as the little dragon disappeared past the entrance and out to the rest of the colony. He lazily slunk out from the den, his slim, long body fitting perfectly through the opening. Under the sun, his scales glowed with the dangerous glint of a viper dragon, his vibrant colors indicating a toxic fire within. His wicked fangs sparkled under the morning sun, coming to a deadly point at the very tips. With a burst of speed, he launched into the air with his slender wings, gliding to the feeding area nestled high among the soaring cliffs.

He lighted down on the food pile, picking out a plump deer thigh before retreating to a shallow hollow far away from the rest of the morning commotion. The rest of the dragons excitedly gathered around Ferus, the leader of the great colony. The mighty earthshaker dragon stood on his rocky outcrop, his royal blue scales shimmering with power. A hush fell over the crowd as Ferus cleared his throat.

“I am happy to announce another successful rescue from last night!” The crowd cheered and stomped with glee. “Our excellent rescue squadron managed to free five new members from the clutches of human tyranny. I expect them to be welcomed warmly in our humble colony.”

The colony cheered on the new dragons as they nervously stepped forward from behind the outcrop. Vesp snorted before returning to his meal. “Great. More annoying newbies to get used to.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Vesp!” said a familiar squeaky voice.  
Vesp peered down lazily, spotting the tiny dragon from before. “Kodi, don’t you have better things to do than bother me all day?”

“I just wanted to cheer you up, that’s all!” he chirped. “Anyways, look over there, the last of the new dragons!”

Vesp squinted towards the faraway outcrop. At the very end of the line was a diminutive, shaking dragon that looked as if she would pass out at any second. Her yellow scales were dull from stress, and she looked incredibly thin for a dragon. “And what? Another mousy little kid that we need to put up with?”

“No, no, Vesp! Her body type, her scale colors! Do you think —”

“No. I haven’t seen a viper dragon in years. The last I saw was my home colony, and we all know how well that went, right Kodi?” Vesp growled.

Kodi frowned. “All I’m saying is that maybe there’s some hope. I just don’t think you should be lounging around in the shadows and huffing and puffing about all day! It’s hard for a younger dragon like you, but —”

“It’s different nowadays, Kodi. And besides, there are still plenty of pygmy dragons flying around. How many viper dragons have you seen in the last 30 years you’ve been here, huh? If you’re so sure, then where are her fangs?” Vesp’s eyes glittered with danger.

“Fine, I’ll let it be.” Kodi stretched out his delicate wings. “You’re on scouting duty today, by the way.” He fluttered away, joining the others in meeting the new arrivals.

Vesp took another chunk out of the thigh. He silently chewed under the sparse shade of a bristlecone tree, alone in his hollow.

————

At noon, Vesp showed up to scouting late, yet again. Niha, the lead scout, swished her flat tail in annoyance.

“Where have you been, Vesp?” she scolded. “You’re setting a poor example for the new recruits!”

Vesp finally noticed that two of the rescued dragons were standing idly with the rest of the midday scouting squadron. One was a jittery earthshaker, while the other was the same yellow dragon that Kodi had pointed out from earlier. Although he was quick to dismiss her, Vesp could help but admit that her vibrant yellow scales stuck out among the rest of the dragons. His thoughts began to turn in his head.

Niha snorted out a puff of black smoke. “Whatever. We’ll be pulling out in just a bit, then. I want the usual two groups, one patrolling the north side and the other on the south. Grunch, you’ll be joining north side. Mallie, you’ll be on south.”

The squadron split in two, each taking a new dragon. Vesp reluctantly walked up to the south side’s launch point, taking the left rear position. On the other side, Mallie took the right rear, nervously glancing at Vesp every so often. She readjusted her feet just as Niha began to launch the signal.

In a burst of dry air, the south side group took off into the sky, starting from the point all the way to the rear. Vesp watched Mallie flap hurriedly as the rest of the group pulled away from the colony. He chuckled as she struggled to keep up. “Rear’s the easiest position, you know. Here at scouting, you gotta be able to keep up,” he shouted over the wind. Mallie said nothing as she noisily floundered back into the correct position.

“Watch it, Vesp,” growled the dragon in front of him. Vesp chose to ignore him.

After a while, the neat V-shape broke into a wider spread as the rocky hills broke away into tall evergreen forests. Vesp tilted his wings slightly, letting the cushion of air slow his speed. He spotted Mallie struggling yet again as the formation widened farther and farther. It was as if she was a little hatchling, flapping uselessly with her long, thin wings. It was almost sad. With a sigh, he shifted his weight and flew towards the strange dragon.

“Your wings aren’t built for constant flapping. Stretch out and let the wind flow freely underneath them.”

“B-but what if I fall?” she stuttered. She peered down into the prickly sea below.

“You won’t. The air will catch you.”

With a gulp, Mallie extended her wings as far as it would go, revealing a magnificent wingspan. For a moment, she hobbled in place. Then, her flight path smoothed out as the air began to lift her. She gasped as she glided side-by-side with Vesp, cutting through the humid late spring breeze. Vesp couldn’t help but admire her graceful form. There were few dragons in the colony that had such a slender build. Although it seemed she was still shaky, she was a natural. It reminded him of his old home, watching the swift hunters return from a successful hunt.

“You’re getting the hang of it,” noted Vesp.

“I-i’ve never really flown like this before.”

“Seriously? How long have you been held captive?”

“Well, almost my whole life, I guess.”

Vesp frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t really know anything else.”

A silence stood between the two as they flew over the vast territory. Now, Mallie’s wings didn’t make even the slightest rustle. They were matched in pace. He was almost afraid to ask the question burning in his mind.

“Where did you come from before the humans?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t remember anything? Not your old colony? Or your wild name?”

Mallie looked away. “No. I’m sorry if that wasn’t very helpful.”

“Do you even know what type of dragon you are?”

Mallie was quiet.

“Mallie?”

A much larger figure swooped in between Vesp and Mallie. “Lay off of her, Vesp. And get back to your position.” It was Niha, who had dropped behind from the front. “I won’t stand for any bullying here!”

“N-no, it’s OK,” assured Mallie. “I’m fine.”

“Just keep your distance from him, Mallie. Vesp is always trouble.” Niha glared at him.

Vesp glared back. “Fine. Not like there’s much to be scouting, anyways.” He turned his snout up as he glided back out towards the left, away from Niha and Mallie. Soon, it was just him and the spring breeze.

————

It was long past sundown when Vesp heard strange scuttling past the entrance of his den. His head perked up to listen, losing interest in the leftover bones from his dinner. Again, where was more subtle scuttling by the opening.

“Kodi, is that you?” There was a soft yelp. Vesp knew that it wouldn’t be Kodi. “Who is it? What do you want?”

“I’m sorry,” replied a soft, familiar voice. Mallie poked her head through the narrow gap. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just wanted to stop by.”

Vesp relaxed. “Why’d you come all the way out here? Didn’t Niha tell you I was trouble?” he snorted.

“I just felt like you deserved an explanation. You helped me fly properly for the first time, after all. You don’t seem to be all bad.” Mallie effortlessly slipped through the gap, sliding into the warm cavern.

Vesp flicked his tail. “You came in so easily. Usually only the pygmies can find their way in here. That’s why I chose this place.”

Mallie curled up delicately next to Vesp. “I don’t blame you. It’s quiet here. I’ve always appreciated quietness, even if it means being alone sometimes.”

“Exactly! The other dragons simply want to play and chat all day,” chuckled Vesp. Mallie gently laughed along with him. “So, what exactly needed explaining?”

“The answer to your question. About what type of dragon I was.”

“Ah, yes. You don’t look like most other dragons. Your build is much too skinny.”

Mallie blushed. “Yes, I’ve noticed that, even at the stables. The truth is a bit embarrassing, actually.” She sighed. “I really have no clue. I know I’m a bit different. The humans would always use me the most. I would even get special treatments and procedures that hurt for days after! And I was always made fun of by even the windstripes for being too small and fragile.”

“That sounds terrible. I’m sorry you had to endure that,” replied Vesp.

“I’ve never really belonged anywhere. But this is the first time I’ve seen a dragon that looks like me.” Mallie awkwardly pawed at the ground. “I think… I might be a dragon like you?”

Vesp looked Mallie over again. He couldn’t deny the resemblance up close. Maybe Kodi did have a point. Her slender frame mimicked his own. Her outline was the spitting image of himself. There was only one thing missing.

“Where are your fangs?”

“My fangs… I guess that’s the only thing I’m missing.” Mallie thought for a moment. “One of the procedures done on me involved my mouth. Do you think?”

Vesp’s golden eyes widened. “No. Those dastardly humans couldn’t have!” He combed over her narrow snout again. “But they’re a signature viper dragon trait! One of our ancestral features, feared by all! They couldn’t have removed them!”

“A viper, huh? I’ve never heard of that type, and the stables always had dragons of all kinds passing through.”

“I thought I was one of the only ones left. But now…” Vesp backed away from her, viewing her in full. “Now, you’re here. Another, full-grown viper dragon.”

Mallie blushed again. Her tail flicked back and forth anxiously. “Surely I’m not nearly as beautiful and graceful as you.”

Vesp was taken aback. He wasn’t used to hearing such words. “No, no! You’re... lovely,” he quickly stammered. “I think you would’ve had a beautiful wild name.”

“Would I really?”

“Yes, for certain. There’s not a doubt in my mind.” Vesp felt a new, foreign stirring in his chest, different from the poisonous fire roaring in his heart. He couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but it sent him into a flustered flurry of emotions whenever he gazed at Mallie. For the first time in years, Vesp was afraid.

Mallie inched closer to Vesp. “Thank you. It means a lot to me, even though I never knew my wild name.”

A heavy silence hovered in the den as Mallie and Vesp laid there, soaking in the peaceful quiet of the night. The moon hung high over the colony, its light seeping through a crack above the entrance. Mallie and Vesp’s tails edged ever closer together.

“Vesp, back in the stables… I was put in a breeding stable.”

Vesp summoned courage and looked over at Mallie. Her face was deep in thought. “I can’t imagine what that was like.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it wasn’t too painful, except for all the new procedures that had to be done on me. Anyways, for a long time I had to sleep next to breeding pairs. For being held in a stable to produce eggs, they seemed to have a good time.”

Vesp burned a deeper shade of scarlet at the thought. “What are you implying?”

“Well, um…” Mallie stuttered. “I-I guess.. Well, I guess I thought that, now that we know…”

“I’ve never done anything like that before.”

“Me neither. I’ve never met another dragon that makes me feel this way.”

“I would like to try.”

“Me too. I was always curious back then. But now, I can have the chance.”

Vesp gazed into her eyes. They shone a brilliant gold, just like his. He had never felt such a powerful connection. “How do we start?”

“You should get behind me.”

Vesp slipped around Mallie’s warm body and approached her rear. A new scent filled the air, which unlocked a strange excitement within him. It felt a bolt of lightning, shooting down from deep in his core all the way down to the tip of his tail and through his legs.

“Can you see my slit?”

In the dim light, Vesp spotted a soft mound of flesh with a small slot covered in slick folds. The excitement in him grew. How had he never noticed such a strange, yet lovely feature? He felt an overpowering urge to inspect it even closer as his engorging cock emerged from its sheath.

Vesp drew closer to Mallie’s slit, the scent of her juices building anticipation within him. He tentatively extended his thin forked tongue and licked the entire length of the slit. Mallie moaned quietly in response. The taste of her soaked his tongue with new sensations, and now he was eager for more. With a renewed sense of confidence, he slowly, yet rhythmically, licked her wet slit, working in between the folds.

“Ohh my…” whispered Mallie. “I never imagined it could feel this good…”

Vesp picked up the pace, burying his ribbon-like tongue deeper into her. He lapped up her precious juices, each drop growing the hunger in his loins.

“Yes… just a bit lower…”

Vesp happily obeyed. He flicked his forked tongue down, striking a hard button of flesh that radiated a passionate heat. Mallie cried out in pleasure as his tongue lashed the sensitive spot, relentlessly pushing it further and further.

“Ohhh yes, yes! Vesp, I —” cried Mallie. She suddenly let out a great puff of smoke as her whole body tensed. Vesp felt a gush of delicious juices as her folds shuddered and quaked.

Mallie was panting heavily as Vesp finished her off with a few more licks. His snout was slick with her juices. “That was quite something, Mallie,” he joked.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me,” said Mallie, out of breath.

“Whatever it was, you seemed to enjoy it,” said Vesp, snuggling the base of her neck.

“Yes, very much.”

Vesp climbed on top of Mallie. “I’m on top, right?”

“I believe so.”

Vesp carefully positioned himself while on top of Mallie, making sure that she was not being crushed. He pressed his fully erect cock against the warm slit, his length pulsing with anticipation. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He slowly pushed the dick into Mallie’s entrance. The slickness of her walls allowed it a smooth passage as Vesp slid in deeper. They moaned together as Vesp stopped his advance, buried to the hilt.

“Mallie, you feel incredible.”

“Likewise,” Mallie replied, panting yet again.

Vesp reveled in the velvety embrace of Mallie’s tight hole, gasping as he slowly pulled out until only the tip was still inside. He quickly slid back in all the way, driving it with a light amount of force. It was a totally new feeling, but he had never enjoyed anything more.

As the night continued, Vesp gained more and more confidence in his movements. He began to thrust harder and faster, eliciting a great response from Mallie as the two viper dragons drew ever closer to release. Vesp pressed his body close to Mallie’s little body, feeling her comforting warmth against his chest. Their tails were fully entwined now, locking them in a passionate embrace under the sliver of moonlight. Smoke filled the cozy den as the couple’s movements became more frenzied. Vesp gripped Mallie’s underside tightly as he slammed into her as fast as he could manage. Mallie happily slammed backwards to meet his urgent thrusts, their passion reaching a fever pitch.

“Oh heavens! Vesp, I’m feeling it build up again! I’m so close…”

“Mallie…” Vesp could feel the pressure in his cock become increasingly unbearable. He was desperate for release. His tender shaft throbbed inside of her. A searing fire leaked from his nostrils.

“Ohhhh Vesp! Vesp!”

“Ahh, Mallie! GAH!”

He slammed into her slit as hard as he could. He felt Mallie shiver with pleasure around his sensitive cock, pushing him over the edge. His cock exploded with a flood of hot cum, gushing forth into Mallie’s fertile womb. The thick knot at the very base of his shaft grew quickly, ensuring that not a single drop of his semen would be wasted. He shot load after load into her used passage until it was full to the brim. The couple collapsed to the floor, Vesp’s dick still knotted tightly.

“That was incredible,” Mallie sighed.

“Agreed.” Vesp gently shifted himself off of her back, making sure to not pull too hard on the knot.

“You aren’t so bad, Vesp.”

“You really think so?”

Mallie giggled sweetly “Yes, I do.” She snuggled up against his warm chest. “The rest of the colony just doesn’t see you like I do, that’s all.”

“I don’t think they’ll ever see me like you do.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.”

Vesp laid his tired head next to Mallie’s. “Heh. Maybe so.”

The two viper dragons drifted off into a peaceful sleep, snug in the little den together.


End file.
